


For Them

by GrangerBlackPotter



Series: In the name of our love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO AU, Age Difference, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Frustrated Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pregnancy, Rich Katsuki Yuuri, Understanding Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Victor wanted to be pregnant since their first shared heat - Yuuri didn't.Now, at the age of 25, as Yuuri promised, Victor came to collect, but nothing has been happening yet.--Part II of my fic about Omega Victor Nikiforov, who was sold to Rich Alpha Katsuki Yuuri when he was 16.





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airieru/gifts).



> Hello! Nice to be back
> 
> As my previous readers have noticed I've been MIA since March or April? The truth is, and I've said this on my Tumblr, I'm not confident anymore in myself or in my works. But my friend, airieru, celebrated her birthday and I figured, writing was the only thing I could offer so I did. I wanted to write about the last part of our fic but this story came to me first.
> 
> Well, that's it. I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy this. Thank you!

He doesn’t get pregnant.

He and his Alpha has been having his heat and his Alpha’s rut regularly but he just doesn’t get pregnant.

It’s starting to stress him out.

“Victor, you’re just 25 years old. You still have plenty of time to get pregnant” his Alpha, Katsuki Yuuri, told him as they laid down in bed one night.

He felt it! During his last heat, he was so sure that he’d get pregnant! But after one week the doctor confirmed that his nausea is probably just because of something he ate and the pregnancy tests he took (three to be sure) all came back negative - all sitting in the bathroom’s trash for at least two hours now.

He was all alone in his and Yuuri’s bedroom.

Lately, Yuuri’s been coming home late, “I’m a company President Victor, I have a lot of work to do in the office” he remembered his mate telling him earlier over the phone after Victor told him that the results came back negative again.

He started crying.

He re-lived that night again, when his Alpha bought him. Powerful and Rich Katsuki Yuuri, every omega in town was jealous of him for being the one chosen by the Alpha. A lot of people knew that Yuuri has a lot of Omega, but they also knew that he lets them wander as if they’re all free - not that everyone wanted to leave him, but he pushed everyone away, all except for Victor, the one who tied the great Alpha down, the one who took Katsuki Yuuri from the world.

Everyone thought that he was a ‘good lay’ if Katsuki Yuuri stopped buying Omegas after him - no one knew what transpired between them, what didn’t transpire between them.

They didn’t know - the world had no idea, that Yuuri almost shared a rut with an Omega prostitute just so he wouldn’t have to spend it with him.

His anxiety started kicking out again.

“You were too young then” his Yuuri always told him, “When you turn 25, I promise we’d try” he recalled further.

It’s true that Yuuri apologized and explained it to him a lot of times - in fact, all his heats and all his Alpha’s rut, they’ve shared together since then, provided that he and his Alpha take their contraceptives before and after their heat/rut. But when he’s in a heat haze, all he remembers were those words from the prostitute that maybe, he really couldn’t handle Yuuri Katsuki.

He turned 25 exactly 5 months and two weeks today. True, his Alpha kept to his words and they finally stopped taking medications when his Alpha turned 33 a month before his own 25th birthday and they’ve started trying at the eve of his birthday even, a pre-Christmas celebration, but nothing came out of it yet.

He’s still not pregnant.

A wail-like-sob broke out from his mouth and he continued to cry, too loud that he didn’t hear the door unlock and the call of his husband from the front door.

When the bedroom door opened up, he saw his Alpha’s worried face and immediately sat up as he made grabby hands toward him. He watched and cried as he saw his Alpha put his bags beside the bedroom door, clicked it lock and crossed the room towards him, taking off his suit and tie as he does so.

“I’m so sorry Vitya” his Alpha cooed at him as soon as they’ve embraced. He clung tighter to the older man as he continued to cry and apologize, for being a worthless Omega - an old and worthless Omega.

“You are not worthless and certainly not that old” he heard his Alpha growled from above him, as the latter continued to stroke his hair.

“You’re probably right but - I told you we should’ve done it when I was younger!” now he’s getting angrier.

“You were yo-”

“Like hell I was!”

He started pushing the Alpha away, only to be overpowered and pinned to the bed unceremoniously.

“What do you want then?” his Alpha asked, eyes growing dark and dangerous over him.

“I didn’t want that life for you Victor! I wanted you to have a life first! I didn’t want to tie you down and -”

“You didn’t ask me what I want!”

“You were a child!”

“I was in a legal age! I was in my prime and -”

“You were a child!”

His Alpha’s voice boomed across the room. Eyes crazed and looking at him with eyes so dark that Victor flinched.

His Alpha probably noticed it, because suddenly, his Alpha’s hold on him loosened up and he started hearing deep breaths coming from the older male.

After a few seconds, he heard his Yuuri apologizing to him, as he stared dumbfounded.

Everything is happening too fast again, is what he’s thought, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was, “Make love to me”

It took a few minutes before he was able to convince his Alpha that this is what he wants and a few more minutes before his Alpha actually moved and they started kissing.

They started small.

Pecking on the lips before their kisses started to become heated and their mouths and tongues started to play. His Alpha went down on him like a man on a mission, kissing and licking from his lips, his neck, his scent glands - marking him, from biting his nipples, making his body arch in pleasure, calling the name of his Alpha as he does so, to getting bitten on his scent glands on his inner legs making him shiver as pleasure courses through his body.

“Please…” he said as he held his Alpha’s hair, guiding his Alpha’s head to where he needs to be noticed the most.

He cried as soon as his Alpha plunged his cock into him. The stretch, now familiar to him as he clenched his muscles making both of them moan from pleasure. His Alpha knew how he likes it, and he knew how his Alpha likes it.

“Victor… You’re so good”

“You’re perfect”

“My beautiful Omega. My beautiful Vitenka”

His Yuuri never stopped praising him as the Alpha hastened in his pace until they both came with each other’s name on their lips.

“I love you” he heard Yuuri say as soon as his Alpha laid down beside him. His Alpha took care of him after they had sex, as he always does, and cleaned them both up before settling beside him and stroking his hair.

“I love you” the Alpha repeated making Victor’s eyes water again.

“I don’t need a kid Victor” he heard his Yuuri say as he replied, “But an heir -”

“- is someone that would take over me once I’m old and dying. I don’t need to have one by blood. I’ll give the company to anyone Victor - it doesn’t need to be our kid. Who knows, maybe our future kid might not want to take over my company too” Yuuri finished for him.

“I love you too” he said after a beat of silence.

“I love you Victor, so much” his Alpha ended before kissing him softly, before pulling back and taking him in his arms as they both fell back to sleep.

The following day, Yuuri told Victor that his hectic schedule was due to him taking a full month off - and they are not to be disturbed unless it is very very important.

Yuuri told him that this time, they would try every day, making Victor jump at him from happiness.

Unknown to them both though, what they both want, was already made last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)
> 
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)
> 
> [FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)
> 
> Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
